Prophecy Beginning
by Littlekitty17056
Summary: "Children of three shall determine the fate of the world. By the hands of the waters, the screams of the dead and the thunders of the lightening. Only by the act of true love can this prophecy be broken." Can the children of the gods fight to save their peer? Or will they loss him to the hold of the son of Hades? A spin-off of the Percy Jackson demigod idea, Yaoi,
1. Chapter 1

"Children of three shall determine the fate of the world? By the hands of the waters, the screams of the dead and the thunders of lightning? Only the act of true love can this prophecy be broken?" Adrian raised an eyebrow questioningly he re-read the sentences. _'prophecy?'_ He thought unknowing of the presents behind him. _'True love?_ _What the hell is that supposed to mean?'_

"Aaaadrrian!" Was the last thing he heard before two arms wrapped around Adrain's neck and a chin was rested upon his right shoulder.

"Sam!?" Adrain barked in surprise, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. "Don't do that! You scared the living hell out of me!" Sam let out a gentle giggle and snuggled closer.

"So... What are you reading?" Adrain gave a soft smile and shrugged.

"Just some old book I found in Athena's library, old stuff." Sam giggled gently before taking the seat beside him.

"Did you tell Athena that you were taking a book out of her library?" Adrain shook his bleach blond head.

"No, besides, how would she know if one little book is missing?" Sam couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"But, do you know who does?" Adrian's smirk dropped as one person, a female really, popped into his mind. "Damn."

"See?" Sam said pushing some of his dark brown and peacock highlighted hair behind his ear. "When she finds out you better hide, or she'll have your head."

"ADRAIN!"

Both males froze as that voice registered in the ears, they both looked up to see her. Practically running down the stairs was a brunette girl, her blue eyes locked on the blond."You better put that book back right now or-!" Right before she could sock the poor demigod she stopped at the sight of Sam. "Sammy~!" She chirped pulling a seat up beside him.

"Hi Lilyanne!" The peacock haired boy chirped back only to receive a slight glare. "Sorry, hi Lily! How has your day been?" Lily's glare faded and a smile plastered her face.

"Good, My mother told me to find a missing book and I just knew that little Zeus would have it. So, which one did he take?"

"Prophecies: Now And Once." The son of Zeus piped up, his eyes still laid upon the few sentences. "Hey Lil, do you understand this?" A brown eyebrow raised itself and she leaned over.

"Which one?"

"This one." Adrain said pointing at the verse. The two stared as she read the words to herself then, she shook her head.

"I don't know," She said turning to the both of them. "I've never seen anything like it. What about you, Sammy?" Teal eyes blinked.

"Me?" He asked pointing to himself, the two nodded. "Alright let me see it." Pushing the book over Adrain pointed out the prophecy. As he began to read a slight pain jabbed his insides and his eyes flashed a dark navy blue "...Ngh.." The son of Poseidon gripped his head and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Sam?" The other two yelped at the sudden action, from afar a vase full of beautiful red roses shattered.

"Sam!" Adrain yelled placing a hand on the teen's shoulder, the peacockette opened his eyes. "Are you alright?" He looked over at them, Dark gray and blue eyes were filled worry.

"I'm fine," He said placing his hands on the table. "Must have been a power surge or something... Anyway I forgot my father wanted to speak with me, bye!" He gave a gentle smile before standing and walking to the door, the other two waved until the male was out of site. As soon as he was gone Lily turned to Adrain and glared.

"What were you doing here with Sam, alone!?" Adrain rolled his charcoal eyes.

"I don't have to listen to you, If I recall correctly you're not my mother. Besides, shouldn't you hate him, him being the son of Poseidon and all?" Lilyanne's eyes went wide, she stood up and slapped him hard a cross the face.

"Don't you ever say that again! You have no right to barge into other people's business! Just because your father's Zeus doesn't mean that you can do what ever you want!" With that she stormed out of the room, Adrain placed a hand on his now stinking cheek.

"Damn,that girl can hit." Grimacing at the bruise he returned his attention back to the prophecy. _'children of three? water, death and lightening?'_ He let out a sigh and closed the book.

Who cares about some stupid, old prophecy any way?

Not him, no sir.

Besides, It cant be something that bad, Could it? _  
_


	2. Chapter 2

"Father?" Sam asked walking into his father's throne room. "You wished to see me?" Poseidon looked up and smiled at his son.

"Ah, Samuel. There you are. I've been meaning to speak with you." The peacock haired teen blinked and walked up to the god, as he walked he heard the raging waterfalls and gentle trickling of it dripping off the marble walls and floors. When he stood before his father the god of water spoke. "How have you been?"

"Fine..." Poseidon smiled.

"Good, all right. Samuel please, for the next few days stay close to your friends. Do not be alone for even a second." Sam cocked his head to the side at the worry and fear in his father's voice.

"Father?"

"Promise me..." He begged on, almost pleading to his son. "Promise me that you will never be by yourself... You will always be with either me, Adrain, or Lilyanne." The demigod stared with wide eyes, never before has he seen his father in such distress.

"O-okay?" The god of the seas let a sigh of relief.

"Good, now go to your room and we will speak later." Sam gave a nod, he began to walk out of the room when intense wave of pain overtook his body. His steps began to sway about haft way a crossed the room. "Samuel?" The father asked at his son's behavior. Then, it happened. The ground beneath him swayed and suddenly flipped sending the disoriented male falling face forward. "Samuel!?" Poseidon screamed in horror as he rushed to his boy. Skitting to his knees he propped the male on his lap and kept calling his name only to get no answer. With fear taking over he picked his son up bridal style and raced him to the nearest help he could find. "Hold on Samuel, I've got you."

* * *

"Sam!?" The son of Zeus and daughter of Athena yelped as the brown door opened. Both demigods blinked as they meet brown eyes and light blue hair.

"Austin?" Lilyanne asked in confusion. "What are you doing here?" The bluette stood, towering over the two.

"Poseidon summoned me here as soon as Sam collapsed. When did you guys hear about it?" Adrain walked past the two and sat in the chair that Austin was previously sitting in.

"Just a few minutes ago, why?"

"No reason," The son of Hermes said crossing his arms and leaning down to make eye contact with her. "So.. How have you been?" Lilyanne raised an eyebrow before blushing. The her eyes narrowed and she pulled her fist back before socking the demigod straight in the face.

"Pervert!" She spat coldly before turning around and exiting the room. Austin put a hand on his bruised cheek, Adrain got up and leaned against his side.

"Still think you have a chance with her?" Austin just stared at the door, His jaw wide open.

"Damn..."

"ADRAIN!"

* * *

Darkness surrounded Sammy as he raced though the unknown, fear gripped his insiders as his legs began to fail him. Then, they buckled. The son of Poseidon let out a pained groan as he made harsh contact with the ground. "Ngh...!" A roar of pure terror rose from the shadows and he instantly tried to get up but, he couldn't. Sam began to tug at his arms and legs only to find them stuck. "No!" He cried as he was being suck down.

Tears brimmed the demigods eyes as his forearms and cafts were engulfed. "Help!" He screamed into the shadows. "Please, someone! Anyone! Help me!"

Then he saw it, his savior.

Adrian stood 10 feet way, with his back to him. "Adrian!" He tried pulling himself to the male's direction. "Adrian!" He was pleading now as his torso was engulfed by the tar like substance, his tears fell. "Adrian! Help me!" Sam shuttered as his upper body was coated in the heavy tar, he was struggling to keep himself up. It was now crawling up his neck, squeezing his windpipe. The demigod coughed and gagged as breathing became a hassle. With his final breath he screamed. "ADRIAN!" As was completely taken, someone chuckled.

"You're cute," It said, it's voice was dark and venomous. "I can't wait to play with you."

* * *

"Sam!" Teal eyes snapped open, tears falling down his checks. He looked up with terrified eyes to meet dark gray one's, he couldn't help but sob.

"Adrain!" He screamed wrapping his arms around the older male's neck. Adrian's eyes went wide and slight a blush over took his checks as Sam sobbed into his chest.

"S-sam?" Adrian asked rubbing circles in to the boys back.

"I-it was horrible...!" The newly awaken boy hiccuped between his sobs. "I-it caught me...!" He looked up to meet Adrian's gaze. "You were there t-to..." His voice was distress and strained at this. "I-I called f-for you but... Y-You ignored m-me... And l-left me t-to it!" The peacockette clutched the blonde's black shirt, he started to cry again. This broken the child of Zeus' heart, to see his friend in so much pain... It hurt.

"It's only a nightmare," He cooed stroking the distressed boy silky hair. "I would never, ever ignore you." He took the male and pulled him in to a caring, warm embrace.

"R-Really?" Samuel asked resting his head against Adrian's chest again. The blonde gave a nod.

"Of course! Besides, who could leave someone as pure as you in agony?" This made the room go silent. "Hey Austin," Adrian said glancing back at the tall bluette. "Go find Lil and tell her that Sammy woke up." The son of Hermes gave a slow nod before turning and exiting the room leaving the two alone. "Do you feel better now?" The fifteen year old gave a nod and leaned closer to the sixteen year old. "You still tired?" The fifteen year old gave another nod. "Well let's get you back to bed." Setting the teen back down on the the bed, Adrian pulled the blue comforter back onto the either child. He sat back in the chair that he was previously was sitting in and watched his friend, every so often petting his hair. Suddenly the sound of heavy foot steps came charging at the door before ethereal door was harshly kicked open startling the two demigods.

"Adrian!" Lilyanne roared, fire in her blue eyes. "You good for nothing jerk! I told you not to be alone with Sammy!" She pulled her fist back to punch the male when Austin caught her fist.

"Now, now," The teen said as he tightening his grip on her fist. "No violence. Sam's awake." Lily looked up at his smiling face before averting her gaze and swiping her hand away, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Perv." She hissed before walking over to the bed that Sammy was currently laying in. "How do you feel?" She ask in a motherly tone.

"Fine..." Sammy reply staring at his hands. "Just a little shaken up, that's all." She blinked and examined his face. Sam's teal eyes were puffy and his cheeks were red and still shined from what looked to be tears. Her eyes narrowed.

"Adrian," Her voice became dark as she to looked at him, he winced. "You jack ass!" She screamed about to beat the living crap out him. "How dare you make Sammy cry!" Be for Lily could hit Adrian Sammy grabbed Lily's arm making it stop.

"Please stop, Adrian didn't do anything to me. I just had a nightmare!" She stared at him with shock in her eyes. Sammy blushed from the look feeling embarrassed that he told her that he had a nightmare.

"Fine," She sighed. "I won't hit him, but if he does ever make you cry I'm going to make sure his death is extremely slow and painful." Sammy gave a nervous laugh after she said that. His nervousness left being replace with fear.

Who was or what that voice from his dream?

What does he mean and why does he want him?

A shutter traveled down his spine.

For some reason he had a bad feeling about this.


End file.
